


Distractions

by beautyunleashed



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Anal, Blow Job, Cigarettes, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Mouth Fucking, One Shot, Sloppy Kissing, Smoking, lots of love, memories (kind of spoilers), passionate kissing, possibly more in the future - Freeform, small after care / cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyunleashed/pseuds/beautyunleashed
Summary: Nino and Jean are living together, this is months after the coup d'etat.A lot of sin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> fuck i love these characters so much

Soft morning light filtered in through the window across from the bed, dancing over Jean's body. He looked even more peaceful in sleep, if that was even possible, and all Nino wanted to do was capture his essence. With the blanket clinging onto his bare hips, with blond strands falling over his closed eyes, he fell deeper in love with him every second. 

As if that was possible.

He remembered when he first fell for him, all those years back when he had to pretend to be in highschool to look after the lost prince. Jean was sitting on the window sill, the light filtering on him as it does now. He remembered how it highlighted his bright blue eyes and beautiful blond hair, how it illuminated his soft smile. He would never, ever forget that moment.

That was the moment he fell in love with him.

Every day he watches over him, making sure he is safe, because even though he may have been commanded to watch him all those months ago, he was truly doing it because he wanted to. He would have done anything for Jean, and Jean knew this. 

His fingers traced the scar on his side from when he had taken the bullet for Jean. He would never regret that, especially now, as he crawled into bed next to the sleeping man, wrapping his arms around his bare body, pulling him against him. Jean only responds accordingly, sinking into his warmth deeper. It was as if Jean needed it, needed him, in order to feel safe, and Nino ate that up.

Jean always acted mostly indifferent to people, focusing on the matter at hand, but Nino could make Jean melt in his hands, especially when it came to getting him drunk and getting him to spill everything about what was wrong, what was right, and what was indifferent. 

And even now, as Jean sat up and reached for a cigarette, Nino keeps hold of him, his head leaning against his back as he lights his thousandth cig. Jean always smoked, especially when he was stressed; it helped keep the edge off of things, and Nino would not get in the way of that. It was one of Jean's many traits that Nino could not get over. He knew, smoking was bad, but addictions die hard, and it was keeping Jean sane, so he would not object. 

Jean released a puff of smoke, and it distorted the sunlight. Nino sat up fully and pulled Jean against him, setting his legs to either side of him. Jean let out a soft grunt when he felt himself press against the other man who wrapped his arms tighter around his chest. His fingers traveled to Jean's chest and fondled with Jean's nipples, causing him to grab the cigarette out of his mouth and place his hands on the side of the bed.

He may not be able to object, but he could damn try and distract him from it. It was funny, that he was distracting him from something that distracted him from life initially. Maybe, just maybe, he could become his new distraction. Keep the cigarettes from his mouth. He hummed thinking about it as he kissed the nape of Jean's neck while Jean reached over and put the cigarette out, sighing that he wasted another. 

Jean may have been upset about that, but he would soon forget it as Nino continued to press against his ass, as his lips left dark marks along his neck. He let himself drown into Nino's touch as he slowly realized how much he craved it, how much he craved even his touch. His fingers left his skin searing, aching for more as they trailed over his bone structure, leaving him unsatisfied. He wanted more of him.

He turned around and faced Nino's grin, for Nino knew the drill as Jean pushed Nino onto his back, leaning forward into a deep kiss, his fingers resting on his jawline. Nino's hands were still on his hips, his hands moving back and forth as they teased his hip bones, causing Jean to shudder. 

Yes. This is what Nino loved. How easily he could get Jean to play into his hands. 

Jean had long forgotten about the cigarette as his tongue danced in Nino's hot mouth, spreading the taste of lingering smoke. His legs straddled over his waist, furthering Nino's arousal as he felt the man press against him more. He was mentally begging as Jean continued to grind against him, as the kiss became sloppier, as he was driven mad by how irresistible Jean was in this state. He gave himself fully to Nino, no questions asked, and it drove him insane.

No matter how many times they had done this before, no matter how far they went, Jean's heart still hammered in his chest like it was their first time, but his hands knew this routine. They moved slowly down Nino's body, grazing his arousal through his boxers. He would never get used to how Nino's breath hitched as he slowly gave in to Jean's demanding touch, grasping and rubbing gently up and down, causing Nino to mutter unspeakable things to Jean.

He was always so sensitive, and even now as Nino played into his movements, Jean couldn't help but smile in the kiss. He pulled down his boxers; Nino was fully exposed now; all for Jean and only Jean. That's how it always was from the beginning. 

"Jean," he muttered as his warm fingers touched his bare shaft, the tension exploding, but he ignored his plea and continued to tease him with soft, gentle touches. "Jean, p-lease." 

After having his fun, Jean let his lips move to his neck, giving back those marks he received from Nino. His lips sucked and nipped at the sensitive skin and Nino tilted his head to the left, placed his hand on the back of Jean's hair, and curled his fingers into his soft, blond hair. He kept feeling Jean's body graze over his shaft as he moved down with butterfly kisses along his body, and it was driving him mad, so mad. 

Nino was craving his touch more than ever now as he looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, his mouth kissing along the inside of his thighs, never daring to break eye contact. Jean's right hand grabbed his dick and lifted it off his stomach, brought it to his mouth and kissed the tip where pre-come had already appeared, all while staring at the breathless Nino before him.

He felt Nino's breath hitch again as his mouth started to take in more of him. His tongue swirled against his length while his hand grasped the bottom of his shaft, pressing slightly as it pumped up and down where his mouth was not reaching yet. More pre-come spilled into his mouth, and he made sure to clearly swallow it while Nino was watching him. 

"F-fuck," Nino mumbled uncontrollably as Jean continued to take more of him into his mouth, making sure to tend to ever part of it; he didn't want to leave anything out. He felt Nino's hands slide into his hair and pull, causing his head to tilt back as he slid him out of his mouth, forcing him to stare at him. That drove Nino insane, watching him stare at him with indifference. His tongue said otherwise, though, as it took to every inch of him, carefully planned to make sure he was fully please.

Jean let him go all the way into his mouth, the tip pressing against the back of his throat. He was so used to letting Nino take control of him now, that he was used to deepthroating him, and thus he didn't choke as the other man pushed his head all the way down. His hips bucked every now and then, immense pleasure cascading over his body every time Jean took him in his mouth again. 

His indifferent gaze made him so crazy. "Please... Jean." Jean smiled at him and lifted his head for a moment to say, "I know, Nino."

And then Nino pushed his head down again, almost cutting off his reply. He was full of tension, he needed to release, but god. Dear god. Jean's mouth on his throbbing cock felt so fucking good, it was so warm; he did not want it to end. Pre-come spilled out uncontrollably now, and Jean could feel he was on the brink as he continued to push on his head, as his breath started to shake and go even faster than before. 

Nino was at a complete loss under Jean's spell, and it was getting hard to hold it any longer. Jean was working him endlessly; grabbing his balls, spitting on the bottom of his shaft and pumping it while his mouth was busy working the tip. Jean knew just what buttons to push, and Nino finally spilled into his mouth unforgivably, making sure his head stayed down as he filled his throat, causing Jean to gag and grip his hips as they bucked against him. 

Jean pulled back, a string of come the only thing connecting them, and he stared at Nino's red face with those half lidded eyes as he wiped off his mouth with his arm. He crawled back onto Nino, kissing him sloppily; the taste of come had replaced the taste of smoke. Nino grinned in the kiss, having to stop to take breaths constantly. He was thoroughly tired already, but Jean was unstoppable once you got him going.

He broke away from the kiss and straddled his shoulders, his knees next to his head as he pressed his already throbbing cock against Nino's wet lips. He opened them instantly, allowing Jean to push into his mouth harshly. He was full of tension, far from what Nino was experiencing, and he was ready to release it into him. 

His breathing became shallower as Nino worked his shaft; he placed his hands on Jean's hips, pushing forward and pulling back when needed. Jean tilted his head back in pure bliss as he felt his lovers tongue slide along his rock hard cock. He was craving him so bad, and Nino saw his indifference fade to wantonly desire as he pumped the bottom of his shaft, as his tongue made sure not to miss a spot.

Jean's hips bucked forward without his permission, and Nino gagged slightly; he felt his throat press against his tip for a brief moment, and that sent him in hurls. He grabbed the top of Nino's head, grabbing his hair as he whimpered and begged for more. Jean couldn't help but push into Nino's warm mouth, the sensation overcoming all of his senses to the point where it was the only thing he wanted.

He was already so sensitive from pleasuring Nino, that it didn't take him as long to cum, but he was trying to hold it and savor it, just like he felt Nino do. He leaned forward, his hands releasing his hair to grip the bed, and his hips moved much more now, fucking his mouth thoroughly. Nino did nothing to object. He opened his mouth as much as physically possible for Jean, letting him get as much in as possible, the tip pressing against his throat with every movement. Jean cried out, "Ah, Nino, F-fuck," and held his hips down, leaving his dick as far in as possible as he spilled into his mouth. 

Nino swallowed it all with ease, and when Jean was finished and pulled out, he didn't wipe his mouth. Instead, he pulled Jean down to his face and kissed him, sitting up so that Jean was straddling his lap again. He reached blindly into the nightstand beside the bed, breaking free from the kiss so he could grab the lube container. Jean, unwilling to stop, moved from his lips to his open neck again as Nino opened and applied the lube onto his fingers. 

He turned back to Jean and moved his now lubed fingers to his asshole as his lips went back to Jean's. He pushed his lips into the other man's as his fingers proded at his hole, gently moving them in so he could stretch him accordingly. Jean replied with moans inbetween the kiss as he placed his hands on his cheeks, pulling him in for a deeper kiss to try and ignore the pain and focus on the pleasure as Nino pressed farther into him.

His body lifted up slightly, as if to get away, but Nino knew it was only a small reaction to his middle finger pumping in and out of him because he slowly settled in, moaning into him, pulling his body as close to him as possible. Jean could feel Nino slowly becoming harder under him as his finger continued to go deeper until it was stretched enough to add another.

Nino loved how Jean became in this stage. He had fully given himself to Nino now, as he worked two fingers in and out of him, causing him to moan even louder and buck his hips gently. He began to move up and down accordingly, his tight entrance fully adjusting to them. Their lips never parted as they went, and Jean was muttering incoherent phrases as Nino dared to add a third finger.

"N-ino..." Jean muttered, gripping his hair as the three fingers moved in and out of him quickly now. He was hard again and it rubbed against Nino's stomach as he was jostled by the quick movement of his hands. Pre-come spilled onto him.

After Nino was satisfied with that, he pulled his fingers out of him slowly. Jean knew what was coming next. He repositioned himself accordingly over his hard member as Nino grabbed it and waited for Jean to part his ass cheeks. Once ready, he looked at Jean's half-lidded eyes and pushed up into Jean, who responded by sitting down on him.

It was slow and steady when he felt him push inside of him. He sighed out, gripping Nino's shoulder to release some of the tension as he pushed in further, his nails digging into his shoulder blades. Nino didn't even wince at the pain and enjoyed the marks it would leave for tomorrow.

Once he was settled, Jean began to move up and down, moaning softly every time it went in fully. Nino stared at his face, cupping it in his hand as he slowly looked at him with such lust and desire that it took him everything in him not to cave. "Nino, fuck, you feel so good."

Nino moved his hips to add to it as he whispered, "So do you, my angel," into his ear, his hand sliding to the back of his neck so he can grip his hair again. Jean moaned higher pitched as he bounced harder on his dick, unable to take the feeling it gave him. 

The way Nino could make him melt away from the world was irresistible. It was so much better than smoking, he noted as he moaned out louder, his nails digging into his shoulders again.

Nino smiled at the reaction he was getting out of him; it was a nice change from how laid back he could be compared to how loud he could get now. "Sing for me," Nino purred, using his hands to help alleviate some of the work Jean was doing by moving his hips for him. Jean whined, his face twisting into pure pleasure.

He buried his face in Nino's neck, unable to take all the pleasure. Nino didn't think he could get as loud as he did, but he was definitely singing to high heavens for him. They were both on edge, about to burst. Anymore hits against his prostate could risk him losing control and coming all over them. 

"Jean, baby..." he muttered, bringing him in for another kiss; their lips were sore and red, their skin blotchy and sweaty as Jean whimpered and moaned in the kiss. "I...I can't take much longer, Nino," he muttered. 

Nino smiled slyly, "Me either, darling," and he held Jean down, his dick pressing all the way inside of him as he drained into him, causing Jean to also come between them, making it go on both of their chests and stomachs. Jean moved up and down slowly as Nino finished; they were both breathing heavily and moaning softly, letting out small obscenities. 

Jean laid his forehead against his shoulder again, with one hand on his neck and the other gripping his waist. Nino put a hand on the back of his head, petting it softly as he fell back, letting himself come out of Jean. 

Jean closed his eyes, his heart racing in his chest; he was sure Nino could feel it as he lay on top of his, because Jean could feel his. He pressed his ear against his chest, listening to it as one of his hands grabbed Nino's. 

They laid there, exhausted with the morning's events. Nino smiled at himself with his eyes closed. He had successfully gotten Jean's mind off the cigarettes, he thought to himself. And thus the sun continued to filter onto them as Jean lifted his head to look up at him with those bright, blue indifferent eyes he had shown him all those years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this later, but for now I'm leaving it as a one shot


End file.
